


Flynncest Drabble II

by telera



Series: Kevin and Sam universe [7]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera





	Flynncest Drabble II

lynn didn’t stretch Sam with his fingers anymore. He coated his cock with lube and spread a bit over his asshole, but that was all. Sam wasn’t very loose yet, but he craved the sudden stretch, the hot burn that made him gasp and struggle to accept the hard thickness without prep.  
  
Sam needed the pain, needed dad holding him down to hide the truth from himself. And the truth was that he wanted this so much it scared him. So he masked the pleasure with reluctance to digest it.  
  
Flynn knew it, and always found a position where Sam was utterly helpless. He flipped him on his back and lifted his legs up, folding his knees until they were up against his chest, and then against his shoulders.  
  
 _Trapped_. Sam whimpered and struggled against dad to appease his guilt.  
  
‘Don’t fight me, Sam. You know you can’t win’.  
  
Sam’s eyes darkened with lust and he relaxed his muscles. The penetration still hurt, it was deep and unforgiving, and daddy fucked him until he was open and raw, sticky with cum and delirious with pleasure.


End file.
